


Father's Comfort

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting John, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, FTM Sam, Sad Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam wakes up and visits Dean, he visits John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> We are officially in Season 2! Finally. We all know what that means~ Now enjoy!

Sam walked into John’s hospital room and he breathed a sigh in relief. John was awake, taking in the room until he looked at the door and saw Sam. The old man’s eyes showed relief before motioning Sam to walk over, which he did. He carefully sat on a chair next to the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I...I just got back from seeing Dean. Damn it Dad...Dean...he…” Sam choked.

 

“Sammy…”

 

“It should have been me. That bastard should have done it to me. Course, he wouldn’t kill me, but still. It should have been…”

 

“Sammy, enough son.” John lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the brown locks. “Do not start talking like that, okay?” Sam slowly looked up at him, tears running down his face. 

 

“I should have begged him, dad. I should have told him to just take me and leave you and Dean alone. He wants something and it seems like it has to do with me.”

 

“Sammy, don’t say that.” John carefully sat up and brought Sam into an embrace. “Everything will be fine. Your brother will be alright.”

 

Sam let out a small sniffle as he returned the embrace, burying his face into John’s uninjured shoulder. He felt John rubbing his back and he slowly relaxed. It had been a while since Sam had been comfort by his father like this and it felt nice.

  
He wished he could go back to that simpler time.


End file.
